Phoenix against Dragon
by QuietInspiration
Summary: Lucy has become a strong mage thanks to Phoenix Slayer. Lisanna was taken to jail, Natsu moved in with Lucy, and everything is going fine for her. However, when Lisanna breaks out of jail, what will happen? Will she try to get revenge? What exactly is Lisanna up to? Sequel to Lucy the Phoenix Queen.


**Hey everyone! I finally got an idea! I got this idea from a reviewer, and I decided it sounded like a cool idea. A lot of you asked for a sequel with NaLu, so I'll try my best to write the story you want it. **

**I'm on my last day of vacation right now, so I won't be able to update for a while. For now I'll leave you with this starting chapter. I hope you like it!**

_1 year after Lisanna was arrested…_

I was running through the forest, my ragged breath scraping against my throat. All around me, the trees turned into horrible monsters, roaring as I ran past them. I was near my limit, and I was completely exhausted. I looked back, praying that I wouldn't see who was chasing me. Nothing was there. I kept on running, desperation crossing my face as I came to a huge rocky cliff, the trees walling me in. The monsters the trees had become snarled and blocked me from running, laughter echoing through the dark forest.

Wind rushed through the forest and I felt like curling up in a ball and dying. My heart slammed in my throat as I watched a shadow come through the forest, towards me. My eyes widened as I saw the one person I hated the most appear.

"You thought you finished me off back at the Wizard Council building? No, this is only the beginning Lucy." sneered Lisanna as she came towards me.

I pressed my body against the rocky cliff, and I tried to use my phoenix slayer magic but it wouldn't work! I watched Lisanna approach and she was standing right in front of me, her hand going around my throat. Her dark smile made me scream the only name that I knew could save me.

"Natsu!"

Lisanna smiled at me and then squeezed tighter with her hand.

"Natsu won't come for you Lucy. He doesn't love you. He only loves me."

She squeezed even harder and everything went black.

…

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up Lucy!"

The shouts bolted me awake, finding myself in my apartment. I was covered in cold sweat and I looked to my right to see Natsu looking at me, his eyes worried. My breathing was hard, and I lay back in the bed, against Natsu's chest. It was just a nightmare. I was safe. Natsu wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, looking at me with his worried eyes.

"Hey, you're fine. I heard you screaming so I tried to wake you up but you just kept screaming. What was the nightmare about?" Natsu asked.

"I-It was nothing. Just little kid stuff. Monsters and stuff." I lied, not wanting to worry Natsu with the nightmare.

Natsu frowned, but he didn't say anything besides that. I shook my head and decided to stand up. It was morning and we would have jobs to do no doubt. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I remembered everything that had happened a year ago. Elise was dead, Lisanna was in prison, and Natsu had moved in with me. Every time I remembered, Elise, I tried not to cry but it doesn't work.

After crying I try to think about the nightmare. Was it possible that is was some sort of sign? I see Natsu walk past the bathroom door, already dressed in his usual clothes, going to brush his teeth. I smile at the sight of the pink haired dragon slayer. No it was impossible. With Natsu around, nothing bad will ever happen to me.

**Fiore Prison for Criminal Mages**

I sat in the cold cell that I had sat in for who knows how many months. I used to know what day it was, but I forgot because of all the days that went by. The cell was small and there was barely enough room to move. It was simply a rectangular concrete room with a single steel bar window at the very back. I was sitting down on the cold concrete floor, my back against the left wall. I was thinking about how to escape.

I couldn't use my magic because of the magic sucking handcuffs on my wrists but maybe I could break them. I smiled at the thought, moving my white hair out of face. My hair had grown long since I had gotten to the prison and I sort of liked the new look. It made me look fierce, not girly like the old Lisanna I used to be.

…

The door to the cell slide open, the guard stepping in. He was carrying a tray of food and he set it down on the floor. As he was about to leave, I quickly stood up, punching him in the back of the head, still handcuffed. The guard whirled around, drawing his sword and I smiled. The sword came down on the chain that held the handcuffs together, and I instantly felt my power return as they shattered by the force of the blade. I wasted no time. I knew my magic power went down because of all the time I spent in prison, but I was still stronger than all the guards.

My arm was quickly covered in concrete and I smashed it into the guard who brought me my food, knocking against the wall. I left the cell, looking around the cell block. It was in the shape of a square, cell blocks lining every single side besides the right side. No guards were present so I decided to break straight through the prison. It was going to be tough, but I could do it.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" I screamed as I slowly transformed.

It was hard to maintain the strongest spell I had, but I could do it. With a single hit I broke through the prison wall and quickly fled, not wanting to get the guards on my tail. I had escaped!

…

I had managed to escape the prison but I didn't think the Satan Soul would take as much energy as it had. I got pretty far from the prison, but I collapsed in a forest, exhausted. I looked around, sweat dripping from my head. I saw a cave in front of me and I tried to drag myself forward when a screech from inside the cave made me freeze in my tracks. The cave seemed to shake as I saw a pair of demonic red eyes flash. I froze because I was so scared. What was in that cave!

"**Your magic is so puny. You humans are all weak! However, I think you have a greater purpose in life than all those pathetic things you call 'nakama'. If you don't want to become my supper, I shall teach you the ways of the Apocalypse Dragon!"**

I realized who the cave belong to, and my face turned from an expression of terror, to one of pure glee. I nodded my head.

"Yes…please teach me!"

…

**That was the first chapter! I hope it was good! If you liked it, review! Thanks!**


End file.
